The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to acquiring media content and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to acquiring media content by matching geographic locations of events and users.
People who are interested in media from a real-life event may search this media over the internet, for example in news websites, blogs etc. People may also view media content from an event when such media is posted by others who attended the event, for example in social network platforms. Many of these media content items are created and uploaded by users using mobile devices such as smartphones and/or tablet computers.